


For a Moment, I'm Part of that World

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, First Time Sex, Fluff, Modern AU, Romance, Twins, brother sister, half human half fish, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Henry Green is a world reknown and well respected marine biologist, Evie and Jacob are princess and prince of the merfolk. When the twins arrive at the Island of London with legs instead of tails, he begins to doubt his belief that mermaids don’t exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

"Dr. Green!” shouted a man in fisherman’s overalls, hurrying over to the marine biologist. “They got tangled in our fishing nets, doctor.”

 

“What?” asked the Indian born man, his eyes widening as three other fishermen hurried towards him, two supporting a young man, one carrying a woman. Both were unconscious and wore next ot no clothes. Cuts from being tangled in the fishing nets bled sluggishly

 

“Quick, in here!” He led the way to his small, but cozy home, only a few steps away from the fishing warf. The fishermen hustled inside, and one spread out towels onto the couch before the man and woman were set onto the couch.

 

“Someone, go fetch Dr. Nightingale, quick!” ordered Henry, kneeling to check their pulses, which to his relief, were strong.

 

“Aren’t you a doctor?” asked a young fisherman, about eleven or twelve years old.

 

Henry chuckled, turning to face the young boy.

 

“I’m a scientist, not a medical doctor,” he informed the boy. “Different kind of doctor.”

 

“Nigel, go get Dr. Nightingale, you’re the fastest of us all,” ordered the captain of the vessel, pushing the boy out the door. “We’ll wait outside for news, alright doctor?”

 

Henry nodded, his attention on giving first aid to the two. To his relief, the cuts were shallow, and wouldn’t require stitches. The woman had bruises on her arms and knuckles and the man had a scar on his left eyebrow in addition to the cuts.

 

Just as he finished up patching them up, an older woman rushed into the well kept home, out of breath and carrying a small bag.

 

“Step aside, please Henry,” she ordered him before beginning to examine the two. Henry did as she had asked and noticed that the man and woman’s hands had found one another and were holding on with an iron tight grasp.

 

“It looks like she was the victim of abuse,” Dr. Nightingale finally spoke up, her voice grim. “I won’t know the extern of her injuries until she wakes up and can come to the clinic for a full check up.”

 

A quiet groan alerted them that the girl was waking up. And Henry rushed over, her cornflower blue eyes were blinking open. She tried to sit up only to have him gently push her back down, his hand remaining on her shoulder, rubbing a small circle into her skin with his thumb.

               

                “J-Jacob…” she mumbled, her eyes groggily darting around the front sitting parlor, taking in the bright, airy room. Once more, she pushed herself up and Henry sucked his breath in at her beauty. Her eyes landed on the man next to her and she relaxed some, sagging into the comfy couch more and closing her eyes for a moment.

               

                “Take it easy,” Henry begged her. “What’s your name?”

               

                “Evie,” she answered, groaning as she shifted into a more comfortable position. “Is Jacob alright?”

               

                “Who?” Henry asked dumbly as Dr. Nightingale spoke up.

               

                “He’s fine, my dear,” she comforted the distressed girl. “Though I’d still like to do a full examination of the two of you at the clinic, when you’re feeling up to it.”

               

                Evie sighed as she gently massaged her wrists, wincing in pain from the purple and black bruises that lined her knuckles.

               

                Henry’s heart leapt into his throat as he stared at her beauty. She had freckles, something that he didn’t think he would ever find attractive, but on her was another story. Her skin was fair and looked soft to the touch, her body slender and lean. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

 

“How are you doing, dear?” asked Dr. Nightingale, smoothing down her dark brown hair carefully.

 

“Tired,” she croaked out, turning her head to see the man still unconscious. ”Where are we?”

 

“You’re on the Island of London,” Henry offered, seeing the look of confusement on her face.

 

“How did we end up here?” she asked in a puzzled voice.

 

“We were hoping you could answer that question,” Henry told her.

 

Evie closed her eyes before speaking in a low voice.

 

“My brother and I are treasure hunters,” she began in a soft voice. “Our boat capsized when it started taking on water. We tried to bail out the water long enough until we reached port, but…”

 

Now that she said it, Henry could see the little resemblances between them.

 

“Oh my, you poor dears,” clucked Dr. Nightingale, fussing over the girl, who looked uncomfortable with all the pampering.

 

“Why isn’t he awake yet?” Evie asked worriedly as Dr Nightingale did another quick check over.

 

“Possible concussion,” she answered after a minute. “Don’t worry, dear, he’ll survive.”

 

Evie looked relieved at the news and smiled at the woman before yawning.

 

“Evie, you and Jacob can stay here until you’ve both recovered,” Henry offered with a smile.

 

Evie tried to answer his kindness only to fall asleep before she could open her mouth.

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet Ned Wynert and Edward Kenway

Henry fidgeted in his seat as he waited for news from Dr. Nightingale about Evie and Jacob. He had let the two of them sleep for the night and most of the morning before waking them.

 

“I want to get both of you to the clinic for a checkup,” he said causally after having woken the two of them up.

 

Jacob apparently had a concussion and couldn’t think straight, as how he walked into the wall next to the front door.

 

“Ow, who put that wall there?” he had joked while his sister had only rolled her eyes and led him out to Henry’s car, where the marine biologist had to help buckle him in. it didn’t escape Henry’s notice that Evie waited until after he had reminded Jacob how to put on his seatbelt did she actually buckle herself in, although with a bit of difficulty.

 

The car ride was short and silent. Jacob napped for the entire ride while Evie stared out the window at the people going about their day. All too soon, they arrived at the clinic, and Henry once more helped Jacob into the waiting room of the clinic.

 

And now he was waiting, his knee jiggling up and down nervously as he tried not to let his mind overreact with how long it was taking.

 

After about two hours of fidgeting in his seat, Dr. Nightingale came out of the examination room with Jacob and Evie. The girl had bandages wrapped up her arms and Jacob had sunglasses on.

 

“Jacob has a nasty concussion- I find it best to avoid sudden bursts of light to decrease the chances of migraines,” the woman began as Evie sat down next to Henry, her head bowed. “And as for Evie, she won’t tell me what had happened to her, but I suspect that abuse was involved.”

 

Henry sighed and glanced over at the young woman sitting next to him as Dr. Nightingale continued talking. A few minutes later, he led the two out of the clinic and back to his car. A loud rumble from Jacob’s stomach caught the trio’s attention. Evie groaned and rolled her eyes as her twin brother grinned and nudged her.

 

“Dr. Green!”

 

Henry turned and waved at Ned Wynert, who ran the only diner on the small island. Ned motioned for the three of them to come into the diner and Henry led the siblings inside.

 

“Go seat yourselves and I’ll send over Annie in a minute,” ordered Ned before disappearing into the kitchen. Henry chuckled as he helped Jacob into a booth and slid in next to the man.

 

“That’s Ned,” Henry told them as he took a menu from the table and opened it. “He’s a great person, owns this diner and supports the island’s youth clubs.”

 

Jacob held the menu next to his nose as he tried to read through the dark glasses, making Evie chuckle as she began to read the picking aloud to her brother.

 

“Everything sounds so good!” moaned the brother as a petite redhead with freckles came up to the table, taking a notebook and pen from her pocket.

 

 _Hello, Dr. Green_ , she greeted him using one hand, a bright smile on her face.

 

The India born man smiled and used his hands to return the greeting, aware that Evie and Jacob were watching the exchange.

 

 _I’ll have the fruit pancakes special please_ , Evie surprised the marine biologist and waitress by signing. _My brother will have the bacon pancake special, please_.

 

“I love languages,” Evie explained with a small smile. “I’m fluent in nine- English, sign language, Russian, French, Spanish, Danish, Japanese, Italian and German.”

 

Henry whistled from in between his teeth.

 

“Our father pushed us to do well in our studies,” Jacob grumbled.

 

“And for all the right reasons,” his sister told him in a stern voice before taking a sip of her water.

 

Henry listened to them, wondering what they were hiding from him and why.

 

A few minutes later, Annie came sailing from the kitchen with a tray held at shoulder level. She came over to their table and handed out the plates, beaming at Jacob, who was fumbling for his knife and fork. The deaf waitress reached around Henry and handed the man the eating utensils with a smile before bustling off to seat patrons, all who were shuffling in for breakfast.

 

“Henry, m’boy! How are ye doin’?” boomed a grizzled sailer with shoulder length hair blue eyes.

 

“I’m doing just fine, thanks for asking captain,” Henry returned the greeting, shaking his hand with a lopsided grin. “Evie, Jacob, meet Captain Edward Kenway- he’s the owner of the grocery here. Captain, these here are Evie and Jacob.”

 

“A pleasure to meet ye both!” he said in a loud rumble. “M’daughter Jenny is doing more baking today, if ye would care to help eat everything before it goes to my belly!”

 

Evie giggled at his rough Welsh accent before explaining, “You talk like my brother.”

 

“Who’s the oldest?” Henry asked causally.

 

“Evie is,” Jacob said around a huge bite of pancakes.

 

“By eight minutes,” the woman rolled her eyes.

 

“Twins,” Edward said grinning. “I’ll be damned. This island hadn’t seen twins in over fifty years.”

 

Jacob grinned as he stabbed a strawberry and stuffed it into his mouth, earning a sour glare from his twin.

 

“Small bites, Jacob! What are you, a savage?” Evie asked him, pushing her empty plate off to the side.

 

“Nope,” he answered as he polished off his plate. “Hungry.”

 

Edward chuckled as he waved goodbye to Henry and lumbered off to sit with his family at their table.

 

“Seems like everyone knows of us,” Jacob commented.

 

“News travels fast here,” Henry explained drily as Annie came over to take their plates..

 

 _On the house, Ned insists_ , she told him with her hands, taking their plates and whisking back into the kitchen.


End file.
